Romafeller Records v. the WuFei clan- GW raps
by Lady Khushrenada
Summary: i was REALLY bored, and you know what happens when i get bored. i re-edited rap songs (ice ice baby, my name is...) to suit gundam wing ppl. enjoy!
1. scythe, scythe, baby

ok, here it is, the product of countless hours of boredom. let's  
get one thing straight, i dont even like rap. I'm one of those weird  
rock kids that listens to Tool at top volume at every available   
opportunity. The first rap i put up here is duo's rendition of "ice, ice  
baby", and i'm working on more. feel free to request a gw charachter and  
i WILL do it and post it. this is gonna be a LONG series. that said...  
  
  
{the familiar scene of Lady Khushrenada running from the lawyers}  
I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! Ice Ice Baby was done by Vanilla ICE! Gundam  
isn't mine! suing me would be a waste, you woulnt't get much but this  
computer, which is really old anyway! I"M INNOCENT!!!!!  
  
Scythe, Scythe, Baby  
sung by Duo.  
  
scythe, scythe Baby. Scythe, Scythe Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
deathscythe's back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
the god of death- back from hell nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo--I don't know  
Turn off the lights and the scythe will glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like shinigami  
Light up a stage and watch me save the colonies  
Dance  
blow up the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I swing the scythe randomly  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it You blow 'em away  
You better hit bull's eye or self-detonate  
If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the scythe while my gundam revolves it  
scythe, scythe, baby. (4X)   
  
Now that the colony is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the machine guns are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking mobile dolls like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear some Ozzies  
And a dope MS with a zero system  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go Duo  
Rollin   
in my deathscythe hell  
With my cockpit open so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
Did you stop?  
No--I just flew by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next spot  
That base was dead  
Yo--so I continued to the ghetto somewhere on L2  
Oz chicks are hot   
wearing next to zero  
gundam lovers   
blowing up some leo's  
Jealous 'cause I'm out havin sex  
Me 'an Hilde gettin' busy  
while Heero's fighting Zechs  
White fang sucks 'cuz they use mobile dolls  
sending 'em to hell, 'cuz they obviously lack balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed deathscythe hell  
--All I heard were shells  
flyin' into dolls real fast  
Jumped in my deathscythe, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper on final battle row  
I'm tryin to get away before heavyarms reloads  
Ozzies on the scene  
You know what I mean  
Treize passed me up, confronted that justice fiend  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the scythe while my gundam revolves it   
  
scythe, scythe, baby.   
Take heed, 'caese I'm shinigami  
L2's the scene in case you wanna play wif me  
the colony, that created the dope mobile suit  
so i can blow stuff up and make mobile doll soup  
Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
total destruction you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a cockpit  
got a death wish if you want to step with this  
down with the cloaking sheilds, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a thermal scythe so fast  
Other pilots say, "Damn"  
If my style was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to kick ass  
Magnetized by the scythe while I kick it wif' class  
If there was a problem  
Yo--I'll solve it!  
Check out the scythe while Deathscythe revolves it.   
  
scythe, scythe, Baby.   
Yo man--let's get out of here!  
Word to your mother!  
scythe, scythe, baby   
scythe, scythe, baby   



	2. My name is

MY NAME IS  
  
Chorus: repeat 2X  
  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
  
Ahem.. excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the specials   
for one second?  
  
Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!)  
Wanna see me go to a peace conference and cause maximum carnage? (Uh-huh!)  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? (Yeah yeah!)  
stalk Treize and get fucked up worse that my life is? (Huh?)  
Say what you will,  
I know i'm mentally ill  
but I can't figure out who Treize wants me to kill (Ummmm..)  
And Mr. Treize said, "Slim Lady, be more graceful!"  
Uh-uhhh! "but battle would be wasteful. Man you wasted!"  
Well since joinin' Oz, I've felt like I'm someone else  
Cause His Excellency is hot, and i start to melt.  
Got pissed off and blew Relena's dad away  
Don't guilt trip me, he wasn't really her dad anyway.  
I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast  
C'mere dude! (Lady, wait a minute, that's my man, bitch!)  
I don't give a fuck, Treize sent me to piss the world off!  
  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
  
this one time Nichol asked me out on a hot date  
I mighta gone, if Trowa hadn't blown up the Vayeate.  
Got stuck dealing with the a-hole's on barge,   
livin' large  
runnin the show on spacefortress barge.  
Walked into the lunar base, total about-face  
freed the gundam pilots, from some geriatric asshole.  
sometime after getting shot i escaped from charter pines  
hotwired wing gundam while they screamin at me:   
"PLEASE GET HELP SOMEWHERE!"  
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to  
I just found out Zechs takes more Prozac than I do (Damn!)  
I told them I'd grow up to be a trained assasin  
Kill Treize's political enemies, thanks for asking.   
You know you're a dope politician when you can preach about peace  
and protectin colonies, then go back and mercilessly kill your enemies.  
This Oz guy on Barge asked for my autograph  
(Colonel, can I get your autograph?)  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'  
  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
  
  
Stop the tape! This chick needs to be locked away! (Get her!)  
Dr. J, don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die (Fuck that!)  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive  
(Huh yup!) Am I comin or goin? I can barely decide  
I just drank a fifth of vodka -- dare me to fly? (Go ahead)  
All my life I was very deprived  
I ain't gotten laid in years, and unless you're Mr. Treize, i dont wanna try.  
(Whoops!) just tossed a guy out of a plane   
he was a pain, I put a bullet in his brain (Oww)  
people say i'm psyco wif' my split personality  
who the hell cares, i heard Treize finds it sexy. (WAH?)  
I'm steamin mad (Arrrggghhh!)   
And by the way when you see WuFei? (Yeah?)  
Tell him he comes off as bein really gay.  
  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
My name is.. {scratches} Slim Lady 


	3. Baby got back (as sung by zechs)

  
baby got back  
sung by Zechs.  
  
Oh my god  
Hilde, look at her butt  
It is SO big  
She looks like one of those OZ guys *girlfriends*  
Who understands those OZ guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so...UGH!  
  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My Ozzies tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, all of that smooth skin  
say you wanna get in the Tallgeese  
Well use me   
use me cuz you aint that average Ozzie  
  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
Sweat, sweat, got it goin like da' deathscythe hell  
  
I'm tired of pilots  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average Oz man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
  
hey, Treize(yeah) Treize(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt?   
(hell yeah)*treize gets bitch slapped by lady une*  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back  
  
(Romafeller face with L2 booty)  
  
I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like a gundam guy  
I'm so superfly  
  
I wanna get you home  
And --, double up -- --  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Lighting Count's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at war videos  
Watchin' white fang girls walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
I got it goin on  
Alot of pilots won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long   
and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
So chickies (yeah), chickies (yeah)  
wanna fly in my tallgeese? (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even gundam pilots got to shout  
Baby got back  
  
(Romafeller face with the L2 booty)  
  
Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"  
  
So your girlfriend flies an aries  
with food she's really wary  
anorexic chicks ain't got a motor in the back of their aries  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-LIGHTINGCOUNT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back 


	4. Rollin' (wing zero style)

Rollin  
sung by heero yuy  
  
  
Alright partner, keep on rollin' baby, u know what time it is  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, Heero Yuy, keep on rollin' baby  
  
Move in, now move out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
We goin' zero system now  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
get out that beam saber now  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Now I know y'all be lovin this shit right here  
W-I-N-G gundam is right here  
People on Peacemillion put them hands in the air  
Cause if you don't care, then we don't care  
1,2,3 times two to the six  
Jonesin' for your fix  
Of that Wing Zero mix  
So where the fuck you at punk  
Shut the fuck up, and back the fuck up  
While we fuck this track up  
  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
  
Now move in, now move out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
we goin' zero system now  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
beam saber's out now  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
You wanna mess with zero system (yeah)  
You can't mess with zero system (why)  
Because it controls the pilot's mind every day and every night (oh)  
And blowing up colonies (uh, huh)  
Yo, we're doin it all the time (what)  
So you better get some better suits and, uh,  
lose the mobile dolls (doh)  
  
We got the gang set, so don't complain yet  
Twenty four seven, never begging for a rain check  
Old school soldiers, blastin' out the hot shit  
That rock shit, putting bounce in the mosh pit  
  
(throw your hands up, throw your hands up, throw your hands up)  
  
Now move in, now move out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
We're on the zero system now  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
got the beam saber out now  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (cmon)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Hey ladies, hey fellas  
And the people that don't give a fuck  
All the Peacecrafts, all the Bartons,  
and all the people that call themselves white fang  
Hot mamas, pimp peoples  
And the ozzies rollin' up in leo's  
Hey ozzies, Treize faction  
And everybody in the earth sphere  
  
Move in, now move out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
we on the zero system now  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
get out your beam saber now  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (cmon)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Move in, now move out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
we on the zero system now  
Breathe in, now breathe out  
Hands up or hands down  
Back up, back up  
get out your beam saber now  
  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  



	5. Dorothy Catalonia f/ Noin ~ "let me blow...

  
Let me blow ya mind ~ Dorothy f/ Noin  
("Let me blow ya mind" ~ Eve f/ Gwen Stefani)  
  
  
  
[Dorothy]  
Uh, uh, uh, huh  
Yo, yo  
Drop your glasses, shake your asses  
i'm the kinda chick who gets off watching car crashes  
Which one, pick one, this one, classic  
violent, bloody battles yeah bitch I'm drastic  
Why this, why that, relena keeps askin  
Listen to me baby, relax and start passin  
white fang,beam cannon   
let's blow up the earth on 'em  
This one strong should be labeled as a hazard  
Easy come, easy go, dorothy be lastin'  
true peace, let it go, results could be tragic  
Some of y'all aint fightin well,  
too concerned with tradition  
None of you aint gizell, cat walk and envision  
Alotta y'all Romafeller, drama, passed it  
Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it  
  
CHORUS:  
[Noin]  
And if I had to give you up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I aint goin' nowhere  
It took awhile to get me in  
And I'm gonna take my time  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
Now let me blow ya mind  
  
[Dorothy]  
They wanna sank up, crank up, makes me dizzy  
Shut up, hippies wanna come after me  
You aint a ganster, prankster, blow things up  
Snakes in my path wanna smile up at me  
  
Now while you grittin your teeth  
Frustration baby you gotta breathe  
Take a lot more that you to get rid of me  
You see I do what they can't do, I just do me  
Aint no stress when it comes to battle, get what you see  
death is just the end result given you at birth  
blowin up the earth, for whatever it's worth  
Love for my figtin that's hard to find  
Sophomore, I aint scared, one of a kind  
All I do is contemplate ways to make your army mine  
Eyes bloodshot, stressin', chills up your spine  
Huh, sick to your stomach wishin I wrote your lines  
  
CHORUS  
[Noin]  
And if I had to give you up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I aint goin' nowhere  
It took awhile to get me in  
And I'm gonna take my time  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
Now let me blow ya mind  
  
[Dorothy]  
Let your bones crack  
Your back pop, I can't stop  
Excitement, aint' no missin, wif the zero system  
Fuck it, thugged out, I respect the cash route  
Locked down, blastin, sets while I mash out  
zero system mobile dolls, don't fuck with me  
Back track, shoot back, Dorothy  
Do you like that (ooooh), you got to I know you  
Had you in a trance first glance from the floor too  
Don't believe I'll show you, take you with me  
Turn you on, earth will be gone, givin' colonies relief  
Put your trust in a bomb when you listen to me  
Damn she much thinner know now I'm complete  
Still stallion, Libra, pile it on  
Ryde or Die, bitch, white fang can't crawl  
Beware, cuz I crush anything I land on  
Me here, aint no mistake it was planned on  
  
CHORUS  
[Noin]  
And if I had to give you up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I aint goin' nowhere  
It took awhile to get me in  
And I'm gonna take my time  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
Now let me blow ya mind 


End file.
